


Rendezvous in the Park

by ahunmaster



Series: Dating Sim AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Warpath and Thornstriker are in the park when things get a little hot.





	

  
"Mmhh... W-Warpath..."

 

"Shh, shh~ I'm here.  I've got you."

 

Blushing furiously, Thornstriker turned to grasp at the tree in front of her.  They had both been out for a walk when he kissed her.  Then it became some serious making out that resulted in him taking her deep into the woods to take her against a tree.

 

Primus, what would her family and friends at school think if they saw her like this?  Her hands against a tree, her panties down to her ankles, Warpath deep in her vagina and making her so wet?

 

She didn't think about.  She just focused on his penis pushing in and out of her and making her feel so good.  She was so caught up in the pleasure that she didn't notice his talking had stopped or that his thrusting had slowed down for a bit before it was picked up again, only much faster than before.

 

Thornstriker could only feel her body heat up as he came inside her, her own orgasm washing over his as her insides were filled.

 

"Oh~ Oh... feels... good..."

 

Warpath was still unusually quiet.  Before Thornstriker could ask, she felt him pull out and let go of her hips.  But just as they were about to buckle under her quivering knees, another pair of hands grabbed them.

 

Fear came over her as she turned around on for shock to come over her as she saw a very aroused Bloodshed holding her bare hips with his cock pressed against her.  "B-B-Bloodshed?"

 

"Hey Thornstriker."

 

"H-How did you-?"

 

"I was jogging in the park when I saw you two sneaking to the side.  I didn't know what he was going to do to you, but when I found him already inside you... I decided to let him finish since he was making you feel good."

 

"O-Oh..." She blushed harder as she turned to see Warpath next to the tree, glaring at the other with his sticky cock still hanging out.

 

"Seems he did a piss ass job of taking care of you," Bloodshed lined up his cock, but did nothing as he looked to her.  "May I?"

 

Despite the increased risk of getting caught, Thornstriker couldn't say no.  The risk was too captivating and she never liked to take care of one of her boyfriends and not the other.

 

Nodding shyly, she gasped as his big penis pushed its way into her wet vagina.  But as he slowly began a steady pace, she found her hand pulled off the tree and Warpath's penis in front of her.

 

"If... If you don't mind?"

 

She didn't.  And so she let her lips fall around his cock as she felt Bloodshed reach around for her clit.

 

They were going to be so late for dinner.

 

END


End file.
